princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Land
Wonder Land is one of Echizen Ryoma (Minagawa Junko)'s singles. Tracklist #Wonder Land #Wonder Land (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= 厚めに切った同情が　胸の中で弾け散った 勝ち目のないゲームだって　君とならばそれが答え 問題がそばで息を切らしてる　想像を越えて　今やっと掴んだよ 張り詰めた　この世界で　Stay I Don't care 夢も蹴って　過去も蹴って　Stay Wonder Land 出口のないルールだって　悲しみだって慣れたもんさ 存在が薄れ居場所が無くても　空想を広げ　今そっと描くんだ 太陽が壊れても　Stay Don't leave me 今以上へ　明日以上へ　Stay Wonder Land 言葉にすれば　嘘が嘘を呼ぶ 零（こば）れる奇跡　死ぬまで　追いかけるよ 問題がそばで息を切らしてる　想像を越えて　今やっと掴んだよ 太陽が壊れても　Stay Don't leave me 今以上へ　明日以上へ　Stay Wonder Land 張り詰めた　この世界で　Stay I Don't care 夢も蹴って　過去も蹴って　Stay Wonder Land 誰もがきっと　足踏みをしてる 渗んだ軌跡　決して忘れない 言葉にすれば　嘘が嘘を呼ぶ 零（こば）れる奇跡　死ぬまで　追いかけるよ Wonder Land Wonder Land |-| Romaji= Atsume ni kitta doujou ga mune no naka de hajike chitta Kachime no nai GEEMU datte kimi to naraba sore ga kotae Mondai ga soba de iki o kirashi teru souzou o koete imayatto tsukanda yo Haritsume ta kono sekai de Stay I Don’t care Yume mo kette kako mo kette Stay Wonder Land Deguchi no nai RUURU datte kanashimi datte nareta mon sa Sonzai ga usure ibasho ga nakute mo kuusou o hiroge ima sotto egakunda Taiyou ga kowarete mo Stay Don’t leave me Ima ijou he asu ijou he Stay Wonder Land Kotoba ni sureba uso ga uso o yobu Kobareru kiseki shinu made oikakeru yo Mondai ga soba de iki o kirashiteru souzou o koete imayatto tsukanda yo Taiyou ga kowarete mo Stay Don’t leave me Ima ijou he asu ijou he Stay Wonder Land Haritsumeta kono sekai de Stay I Don’t care Yume mo kette kako mo kette Stay Wonder Land Daremo ga kitto ashibumi oshiteru Nijinda kiseki kesshite wasurenai Kotoba ni sureba uso ga uso o yobu kobareru kiseki shinu made oikakeru yo Wonder Land Wonder Land |-| English= The sympathy I cut into thick pieces split open and scattered in my chest If I'm playing a game with you without a chance of winning, that's my answer The problem is gasping for air next to me Beyond my imagination, I finally caught it I'll stay in this tense world, I don’t care Rejecting my dreams, rejecting my past, I'll stay in my Wonder Land I've gotten used to the unescapable rules and the sadness Even if my existence fades and I have no place to stay, Spreading my imagination I'll describe it quietly now Even if the sun is destroyed, stay, don’t leave me Rather than the now, rather than tomorrow, stay in the Wonder Land If I say it out loud, lies just ask for more lies I'll chase after the peeking miracle until I die The problem is gasping for air next to me Beyond my imagination, I finally caught it Even if the sun is destroyed, stay, don’t leave me Rather than the now, rather than tomorrow, stay in the Wonder Land I'll stay in this tense world, I don’t care Rejecting my dreams, rejecting my past, I'll stay in my Wonder Land I'm sure everyone else is also walking without moving forward Never forgetting the miracle they once held If I say it out loud, lies just ask for more lies I'll chase after the peeking miracle until I die Wonder Land, Wonder Land Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics